ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Senior Wand
The Senior Wand is the most powerful wand in the history of wizardkind. It is said to be the most powerful wand that has ever existed, able to perform feats of magic that would normally be considered impossible. It is known that the Senior Wand's core is the tail hair of a Thestral, a potent yet tricky substance to master that can only be handled by a witch or wizard who is capable of accepting death, since only by such can it be seen. Description The Elder Wand is ancient and made of elder wood. It is fifteen inches long and has a Thestral tail-hair core, which is "a tricky substance that only wizards that mastered death can control". The Senior Wand, as well as being more powerful than other wands, is noticeably unique from other wands in its appearance, particularly because it bears carvings that resemble clusters of elderberries running down its length. History Mr. NoHead's search At some point many years before 1991, a wandmaker named Grindevitch came into possession of the Senior Wand. In 1991, he was visited by an eleven-year-old wizard named Parry Rotter. Parry promised he could hide the Senior Wand for him, in a place no one dared to look. He gave Parry the wand and he departed from the shop. In the meantime, the evil Mr. NoHead found an enemy in Parry after the boy decided to put an end to him. During a duel with him and his friends, R. Weasel and Hermy, NoHead was forced into retreat. After this, a furious Mr. NoHead realized he would need to find the Senior Wand, which would not only allow him maximum superiority over Parry, but also to secure his desire as the ultimate wizard in the world, which he believed would make him invincible. He devoted the majority of his time into a relentless and murderous search for the Senior Wand. He traced the wand's recent history, wounding Grindevitch in the course of his search, and despite the former's efforts, NoHead tracked the wand's ownership to the wandmaker's hiding place. NoHead penetrated Parry's defensive spells, thus taking possession of the Senior Wand. Parry Rotter's possession After Parry learned of this thanks to Staimond and Linderva, Parry and his friends flew to NoHead's fortress. Linderva reminded Parry that NoHead was after him, though she doubted Parry would stand a chance against the superior wand. At his fortress. Mr NoHead laid in wait as the children bypassed the Dark Lord's obstacles. But no sooner had Parry introduced himself, than Abercoln and the other Jedi burst in and attacked. NoHead cast them aside with the wand and proceeded to duel Parry, who challenged him to a danceoff. NoHead saw his chance and reluctantly agreed. For the event, he turned on two annoying songs using the Senior Wand. Finally, Parry attacked NoHead, quickly disarming the villain of the Senior Wand, which fell into Hermy's hand. Hermy handed it to him and begged him to play something different, which Parry agreed to do. Parry proceeded to cast the Death Curse on NoHead, simultaneously winning the wand as well as a major victory for Parry and his friends. It is unknown what became of the wand now that it will be used for good. Appearances *''Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil'' Category:Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil objects Category:Magical Objects